


School Project

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could name at least a thousand people with whom he would rather be doing this Biology project. He absolutely detested their teacher, Mrs. Mason, because she had to go and pair Castiel with that jerk Dean Winchester of all people...</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Project

“Hey there, Cas! Looking _hot_ today.”

Castiel didn’t even have to check Dean Winchester’s face to know that a saucy wink went with that comment. He reluctantly stepped into Dean’s room after Dean’s mother Mary had kindly pointed Castiel to it.

Long story short; Dean was an insufferable _jerk,_ and Castiel could name at least a thousand people with whom he would rather be doing this Biology project. He absolutely detested their teacher, Mrs. Mason, because she had to go and pair Castiel with Dean of all people.

“Look, let us please just get this over with.” Castiel icily shot back at him.

Dean raised his eyebrows, feigning hurt. “Alright… Whatever you say, _angel_.”

Castiel suppressed the urge to punch Dean in the face at the pretend-nickname.

Surprisingly, Dean and Castiel hadn’t always been at war, not like this... They hadn’t really been friends either, but Dean had never acted like a douchebag towards Castiel, not up until everything had suddenly changed a couple of weeks ago...

Castiel had at last decided to stop hiding his sexual orientation, and seeing as news traveled with the speed of light at Lawrence High, the entire school by now knew that Castiel preferred males. The entire school, _including Dean_. And whereas Castiel’s best friend Charlie and most of Castiel’s fellow students had been very accepting, Dean had become a downright pain in the ass ever since Castiel had come out.

It wasn’t that Dean taunted Castiel by calling him names, or by being rude about it… It was that he was _teasing_ Castiel by pretending to flirt with him whenever they were near each other. And it was driving Castiel crazy, because asshole or not, Dean Winchester was unreasonably _attractive._ He had surreal green eyes, adorable freckles that covered every inch of his face, and every time he smiled, it gave Castiel butterflies. In any other situation, Castiel would probably have been _flattered_ if someone this good-looking came on to him… But considering that Dean had dated nearly every girl in the school, Castiel knew that Dean had to be flirting with him only because he was _mocking_ him.

“Okay… Let’s get to it then, huh?” Dean said, gesturing at his desk where several school books were spread out. To Castiel’s relief Dean sounded more serious, but also a bit defeated for whatever reason.

Castiel nodded stoically as he sat down in one of the two chairs, taking his own notes out of his backpack and placing them on the desk as well.

“Shall we begin with research?” Castiel said right away, eager to get to work so that he had a legitimate reason to _not_ talk to Dean.

“Sure…” Dean muttered, already reaching for one of the books.

For a while they were both reading in silence, and Castiel was slowly relaxing now that he had something other than Dean to concentrate on. Everything was going just great, until Castiel suddenly felt  Dean’s eyes on him. Or maybe he was only imagining it… Castiel glanced to the side to make sure, and discovered that Dean was in fact openly _staring_ at him. When their eyes met, Dean ducked his head, his teeth worrying his full bottom lip.

“What?” Castiel demanded harshly, glowering at the other boy.

Dean held up both his hands in defense. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I just… I mean… You’re really _cute,_ and I was distracted.”

Something within Castiel _snapped_. He made sure his glare stayed firmly in place as he prepared to lecture Dean and tell him about how it was unacceptable to toy with other peoples’ emotions like that.

“Is this your idea of _fun_ , Dean? Because as I’d like to point out, you don’t see me laughing! And I’m tough enough to handle some name-calling, or to deal with getting a few disturbing stares from people, but what you are doing is simply _low_! All the flirting, and the staring, and the way you act whenever you’re around me just because you want to mock me for being attracted to males!” Castiel was a little out of breath after his rant, but he still had enough energy left to scowl at Dean.

Dean was glaring right back at Castiel.

The silence between them was heavy in the air as they stared each other down.

“Is that what you think, Cas?” Dean said eventually, voice low and detached. “You think I do that to make _fun_ of you? Have you ever considered that people flirt with other people because they _like_ them? Or that people like to look at other people because they find them _attractive_?”

If Castiel had already been angry, this made him _furious_.

“Yes, Dean! I _have_ considered that! People flirt with other people when they’re interested in them, like you do with girls! Like you have done with practically every girl in this godforsaken town!” Castiel spat. “And then suddenly when you hear that I’m gay, you start acting all flirty? What a huge coincidence!”

You’re right, it’s _not_ a coincidence, _Cas._ ” Dean was literally barking his name, his raised voice laced with venom. “Is it so hard to believe that I’m _interested_ in you? That I always have been, but never dared to go after you because I assumed you didn’t swing that way? That I used those girls as a _distraction_ because I couldn’t have the one thing I _really_ wanted? Yes, I like girls, but I also like boys… And most of all, I like _you_.”

When Dean finished, Castiel stared at him, speechless. He searched his brain for reasons why Dean would be lying about this, but he found none.

“You’re…. You’re flirting with me because you’re… Actually _flirting_ with me?” Castiel questioned, dumbfounded.

“Yes!” Dean exclaimed exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. “I stare at you because I like what I see! I call you _angel_ because I think you look like one! I keep flirting with you because I was stupidly hoping that maybe you returned some of my feelings!”

Dean’s face had turned an appealing shade of red. Castiel noted that he looked even _better_ when he was all flustered like this, the freckles more prominent than before. Dean Winchester was _beautiful_ , and apparently not a jerk.

Castiel wasn’t too proud to admit that he owed Dean an apology. He hoped that Dean wouldn’t mind it if he got creative and didn’t apologize verbally, but instead moved into Dean’s personal space and carefully kissed one of his freckled cheeks. Castiel’s lips moved lower, to Dean’s jaw, leaving a trail of feather light kisses as he moved along Dean’s overheated skin. When he reached his final destination, Dean’s beautiful, plump lips, he kissed them gently.

“Wow…” Was the first word Dean uttered when Castiel pulled back. He was grinning at Castiel, and Castiel took that as a good sign.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I was hoping that maybe we could start over?” Castiel asked, now grinning as well.

Dean snorted, and one of his hands was suddenly affectionately ruffling Castiel’s hair. “Yeah… I think we can do that, _angel_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
